


Someone to Care For

by lasihiutale



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, also Carl is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: You have a chronic illness with massive headaches and random fainting. One time at the shopping center, Markus comes to your aid.





	Someone to Care For

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: fainting

The shopping center was quiet today, probably because the end of summer-discounts had ended just a few days ago. It was a perfect time for you to go snatch that jacket you had been longing for since last September, without pressure with someone else snatching it before you.

But now, you had a massive headache again, it had struck down like a lightning and your head felt like it’s going to explode in any minute. And on those moments, you actually hoped it could just blow up, at least then you couldn’t feel those headaches from hell again. 

You had a chronic illness that caused you headaches and fainting, and there was nothing you could do with it. A headache meant that fainting was coming, and you should just get to the safe place to lay on before that.

“Y/N, you can’t faint, not here”, you whispered to yourself over and over again, as you were leaning against one of the pillars, and you felt like you wanted to throw up.

The corners of your eyes were darkening, and the voices around you began to fade. Your gaze sought a safe place to lay on. At least then you could-

—

“Are you okay?” you heard an echoing male voice ask. You realized that someone held their hand between your head and the floor and shifted a bit. You slowly opened your eyes, and saw a tan-skinned android above you. He had knelt beside you and your bag was by his side. You looked at the android in confusion for a moment and his LED spun with blue, but it had yellow states, indicating that he was thinking.

Cyberlife had assured that androids can’t think of anything besides calculates and orders, but you begged to differ. After seeing some androids, you truly believed some were… like humans. But in a cleaner, healthier way. They were non-greedy and enjoyed the little things in life.

Humans had become greedy and selfish during the last ten years. Some people purely thought they were above everyone else and those people were mean towards the androids too.

If someone kept androids as machines, then think this, would you throw your phone on the wall for fun? No. So why would you beat your android for fun? No wonder androids were deviating, escaping from their owners or straight up killing them. They had no other escape from the situation.

You realized you were staring at the android who was holding you, blushed and quickly turned your face away from the android.

“Sorry”, you muttered and started to stand up. He helped you with it and put his hand on your shoulder.

“Are you okay?” he asked again and you glanced at him.

“Yeah… thank you for helping me.” you nodded in reassurance and smiled a little for him. He smiled back politely and then tilted his head.

“It would be best if I walked you home. Just in case.” he said and you turned your gaze at him again, baffled about his proposition. You couldn’t accept his help, he had an owner who was waiting for him, you didn’t know who was his owner and you didn’t want to be guilty if his owner was an asshole and gives this android a punishment for being late. So you shook your head violently.

“Oh, no no no, you don’t have to, I’m fine now. Thank you for the offer though. Your owner wouldn’t probably like it.” you gave a little, nervous laugh for him, but he just shook his head.

“Rather my owner wouldn’t like it if I didn’t help someone in need. I insist on helping you to get home. You could faint again and there would be nobody to help you.” he answered and you looked at him in his eyes. Then you sighed.

“…fine, if you insist. But I’m perfectly fine though and you really wouldn’t have to. Are you sure it’s okay with your owner?” you asked and seeing him nod, you smiled a little bit, before taking your bag from the floor. “I live at the downtown, about a mile away from here.” you said, before starting to walk with him.

You both were quiet for a while, but you couldn’t take the awkward silence too long.

“So… is your owner nice?” you blurted out and gave yourself an inner facepalm. What a stupid question. The android didn’t seem to mind though, as he smiled a bit and turned his gaze on you.

“Mr. Manfred is a brilliant man. He treats me like I was his son.” he said in a warm voice and you heard it from his voice, that he really cared about his owner- wait.

“Mr. Manfred? As in, Carl Manfred? You’re his android?” your eyes widened on the information and now the android gave a little laugh on you.

“Yes, Elijah Kamski gifted me to Carl a few years ago. I was the first of my kind - and I probably am the only one. Newer models quickly conquered my model’s place. RK series was planned to be nursing models for people who can’t care for themselves anymore, but- oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to talk only about myself.” he suddenly said and turned his gaze on you, but you just shook your head.

“Oh, I don’t mind! I’m interested to hear about androids, in fact. Is- is it true that androids can develop their own thoughts and feelings? Cyberlife claims it isn’t possible.” you asked and the android furrowed his eyebrows.

“You mean deviants?” he quietly mumbled and his eyes shifted to the ground. “I… I don’t know, actually.”

“Oh, it’s okay. If you’re not deviant yourself, you can’t know how it is.” you answered, before pointing to your left. “This way.”

Leaves which were shriveled from the cold temperatures crunched beneath your feet, as you finally turned to your home street.

“Hey, I didn’t realize to ask. What’s your name?” you turned your gaze to the man once again and he gave you a smile.

“Markus. What’s yours?”

“Y/N L/N. Nice to meet you, Markus.”

“Nice to meet you too, Mx. L/N.”

“Please call me Y/N, I’m not some business dude.” you laughed again a bit before stopping by your apartment block. “Well, here we are. Do you want to come inside or…?”

“If you want, I can make sure you make it to your apartment.” he answered and then looked at you with a questioning gaze.

“Sure, if you want.” you shrugged and dug your keys from the bottom of your pocket.

Markus made you a hot drink and told you to rest for the rest of the day. And as he left, he promised you he’d stop to talk with you, if he ever sees you again.

And the thought of seeing Markus again warmed your heart. You couldn’t wait to see him again, and eventually, you did, after androids had been freed from the prison set up by humans.


End file.
